Civil War Side Stories: Rook Blonko
Rook has a new found loathing and mistrust of Ben. Plot: It's been a whole week since Ben went rogue in Bellwood and his partner Rook as of late no longer trusts his partner and friend Ben. Ben has been feeling better lately so then Max tells Ben and Rook about a mission. Max: Boys we got some new illegal activity down by the docks. I want you to check it out. Ben: Any clue who it is? Max: It might be Fistrick and his gang. Ben: Sweet. Let's go Rook. Rook: Magister Tennyson sir perhaps I should go alone. Max: Why? Rook: Um sir...I do not think Ben is still physically or mentally fit. He could be a liability. Ben: If you're trying to scare me out of fighting Rook then forget it. I'm 100% now and I'm ready to get back out there. Rook: Now you are only trying to make me feel better. Ben: Better? From what? Rook: You know what. Sir I respectfully will not go on this mission with Ben. Max: Rook don't let what Ben did in Undertown cloud your judgement. Ben: Yeah Rook. I was under Sublimino's mind control after all. What's done is done. Rook: No it is not. I am sorry sir, but I shall not go on this mission with Ben. Forgive me. Rook then just walks away. Ben: Rook! Rook! Aw man, but fine I can go on this mission alone. I didn't want a partner to begin with. Max: Ben this could be too much for you. Ben: Grandpa you guys sometimes seem to forget. I'm Ben Tennyson. Ben walks off which makes Max some what upset, but as he does, Rook looks via a viewing screen of Ben leaving Max's store. He then contacts Azmuth. Rook: Sir I have Ben in my sights. He is heading to the dock yards. Azmuth: Excellent Rook. Though why aren't you with him. Rook: Because Ben lost my trust and respect Azmuth, sir. Azmuth: Rook I know what you feel now is anger and you have every right to be. However right now you are my eyes and ears in the Plumber facility. You have to be at Ben's side 24/7. Rook: I shall do my best, but I cannot make any promises. Azmuth: Understood Rook. Over and out. Rook: Over and out. As Rook ends his transmission with Azmuth, Rook is soon confronted by Max. Max: Listen son I know you feel betrayed at what Ben did in Undertown, but right now you need to get a grip. Ben is right about it being in the past. Get with it or you'll be a liability to us. Rook: As you wish sir. Max: Good because right now as I said, I did assign a mission to both you and Ben. He's there right now and while I know of Ben's capability, he's just one person. Now you need to get out there. Rook: If you say so. Max: If you really do have a problem with this then take it up with the counselor. Rook: Perhaps I shall, but as you said though, Ben is on a mission and on his own. I must get out there and help him. Max: Now get moving. Rook: Yes sir. So then Rook heads over to his Proto-Truk to so and meet Ben and help him on his mission. While it is something he is not too thrilled about, he does agree with what Azmuth said that Ben needs to be kept watch on. While he is there though he sees a few other Plumbers. Plumber: Listen Blonko we need to talk about Ben. Rook: Very well. Plumber: Listen I know he's your partner, but after what we saw in Undertown we are all frightened if it ever happens again. That kid has the most powerful and possibly the most dangerous weapon in the universe. We need to be prepared should it ever happen again. Rook: Then I shall tell you something you may like. I and a select few have been brought together by Azmuth. He, I, and many others fear this could happen again. We are here to ensure it does not happen again. Plumber: What, you'll kill the kid? Rook: No we do not do that. We are here only to neutralize Ben and if you all share our fears then we could use you all on our team. Plumber: Where do we sign? Rook: You do not, but Azmuth would want to speak with you. Rook holds up his Plumber badge which emits a holographic image of Azmuth. Azmuth: What is it now Rook? Rook: Sir these Plumbers want to join the Repairmen? Azmuth: Is that a fact? Plumber: Yes Azmuth. Ben hurt a lot of my boys down in Undertown. He has to be stopped if it ever happens again. Azmuth: Then welcome to the Repairmen. Let it be known our existence must be a secret. We only act though if Ben does anything out of the ordinary, understood? Plumber: We do Azmuth and I'll talk to some of the other guys I know who feel this way. The Repairmen are going to be prepared should Ben go over the edge. Azmuth: Thank you. Azmuth out. Rook: Now excuse me. My mission is to watch Ben and right now I must meet up with him. Plumber Understood. Let's go boys. Rook then gets in his Proto-Truk and heads strait to the docks now where Ben is in a spot of trouble. Fistrick has a new battle suit that is causing severe trouble for Ben. Fistrick: I'd say it's been fun bro, but it hasn't. So long Ben Tennyson. Fistrick is ready to finish off Ben who doesn't have time to switch to another alien, but he is saved by Rook. He used his Proto-Tool as a bow and shot arrows at the suits back. The suit begins to malfunction. Ben: Rook, it's about time. Rook: My apologies Ben, but I was preoccupied. Now take him out. Ben: No problem. Ben then transforms into Lodestar and uses his magnetic powers to rip the suit apart. Fistrick falls out, but then Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to trap Fistrick in metal restraints from the destroyed suit. Ben the reverts back to his human form. Rook: Sorry I am late Ben. I had other matters to attend to before I came. Ben: Forget it Rook. Let's just get Fistrick locked up Rook: I have already summoned a Plumber transport. Ben: Great, then let's get a smoothie. Rook: Very well. Rook and Ben now go to get their smoothie, but also Rook puts on this deception that he has finally forgiven Ben, but he has not. Also through his time he begins to find more and more people who share their fear of Ben and he welcomes them to the Repairmen. If Ben truly does go over the edge then the Repairmen will be prepared for this. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Fistrick Aliens Used: *Lodestar Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Miniseries